Si pudiera
by Lady-of-the-ice
Summary: Es horrible perder a un ser amado....pero mas horrible es, morir, sabiendo de que dejaras todo lo que amaste alguna vez....(CamusxMilo) POV de Camus u.u


Si pudiera....

Si pudiera nacer de nuevo.....solo si pudiera nacer de nuevo, cosa que ya es imposible para mi.....no me queda mas que resignarme al dolor que me causa el que no sepas que te amé....que te amé con todo mi ser, y que siempre lo hice...y que aun lo sigo haciendo.... desde que fuimos amigos....pero tu me veias solo como un amigo....tu mejor amigo. Nada mas que eso. Tu me contabas tus penas y yo te consolaba, acariciando tus suaves cabellos, con olor a jazmin....ese olor que ahora regresa a mi mente como un una vaga ilusion.....

Si pudiera nacer de nuevo, no dudaria ni un segundo en pasar mas tiempo contigo.....tu fuiste la unica persona a la que abri mi coraza de hielo, eres el unico al que le permiti entrar en mi alma abiertamente, el unico que ha leido en mis pensamientos, emociones y deseos como un libro abierto....pero aun asi.....jamas te diste cuenta del amor que te profesaba.....

Las noches las cuales venias a mi templo.... para mi eran las mejores noches de mi vida, esas noches eran para mi mi gloria, mi cielo....ya que eran los unicos momentos los cuales los dos dejabamos salir nuestras emociones, mostrando a todo el mundo el hermoso vinculo de confianza que nos unia estrechamente......

Cuando venias para contarme tu ultima conquista....yo siempre sonreia, pero yo mismo sabia que esa sonrisa solo era una mascara para ocultar lo que en verdad pasaba en mi interior...que mi corazon se desgarraba cuando te oia hablar de ellos, que mi alma lloraba cuando le dirigias esas picaras y atrevidas miradas a la gente que pasaba por tu lado....

Porque? Me pregunto yo, porque razon me enamore de ti? Por que razon mojé mi almohada con lagrimas de un amor que nunca me correspondió?

Si tan solo.....si tan solo me hubieras dado una de esas atrevidas y picaras miradas cuando caminaba contigo por los alrededores del pueblo...si tan solo me dieses una señal.... de que me amabas..... para que mi corazon no sufra de la manera que lo hace ahora...

Pero no, yo sabia bien que tu nunca me ibas a mirar de aquella manera.....por mas que te lo pidiera.....lo sabia, porque sabia que tu me apreciabas mucho como tu amigo, que era tu unica fuente de confianza....que no podrias faltarme el respeto de esa forma aunque te lo pidiese de rodillas....estuve muchas veces en tu cama, muchas veces estuve a tu dispocision....muchas veces me encontraba debil e indefenso, para que tu hagas conmigo lo que te plazca....pero no lo hiciste....porque me apreciabas, pk me respetabas como tu amigo....tu unico y mejor amigo.

Y ahora me pongo a pensar.....valio la pena convertirme en tu amigo? Valio la pena cuando, por mas que llore, que rogue, que implore a los dioses..... tu nunca me amaste?

Si, si valio la pena.....porque yo fui la unica persona que vio dentro de tu alma, al igual que yo, me abriste tu alma y tu corazon para poder inspeccionarlos de la manera que yo desee....pero nunca me abriste tu cuerpo....nunca me diste un signo que trascendiera mas alla de la amistad que nos unia.....nunca me entregaste tu alma y tu corazon.....nunca me dedicaste un "te amo"

Pero valio la pena.....porque fui la unica persona que pudo ver otra faceta en el escorpion....el escorpion, el cazador del santuario.....el seductor....el rey de los lujuriosos......fui la unica persona que vio la cara opuesta de tu alma....quien iba a pensar, que tu, el hombre mas codiciado del santuario, la persona que arrancaba suspiros enamorados de cualquier parte.....pudiera ser tan sensible, tan soñadora, tan romantica y tan lleno de sueños para el futuro.....a la misma vez que descubri una ternura imposible de creer en ti......

Se que nunca me amaste, porque se que me tenias mucho respeto....no lo hiciste, porque no querias que yo sufra....y en parte, tienes razon, porque tu mismo me lo contastes una vez.....que tu no eras capaz de amar a nadie....que solo eras un seductor....que no querias amar a ninguna persona....porque no querias hacerla sufrir.... tu no querias que llore de posibles infidelidades cuando tu libidinosa actitud no pueda ser controlada....

Pero si podias amar.....sabia que podias amar, y ser amado.... porque me lo dijiste....que amaste a una niña, la cual murio....murio al verte con otra, retozando en la misma cama, donde le habías susurrado tantas palabras de amor.....aun recuerdo la tristeza que reflejaba tu rostro cada vez que me hablabas de esa niña.....esa niña que murio de amor....

Pero aun asi, mi alma no deja de tener sufrimiento......porque nunca lo ibas a saber que las palabras de aliento y las caricias en tu cabello, eran producto del amor, y no de la ibas a saber que mi corazon brillaba en todo su fulgor cuando me dedicabas una ibas a saber que el espejo de mi alma se rompia en pedazos cuando veia las lagrimas correr por tus tersas , si nunca te lo dije.....y eso es lo que me remuerde....que nunca te lo dije.....se que jamas me habrias correspondido, pero habria borrado el dolor que mi corazon padece en estos momentos....

Como quisiera que alguien pudiera leer los pensamientos que ahora pasan por mi cabeza.... para que la humanidad sepa, que nunca hay que rendirse....que si amas a alguien, lucha por ese amor, y no te des por vencido como lo hizo este patetico caballero de los hielos....que prefirio la muerte antes que dignarse a ver otras opciones..

Quisiera pararme de este frio piso, ir corriendo a tu templo y abrazarte.... quisiera escapar de esta muerte que me aleja de ti y decirte que te amo...

Pero ya ves, estoy a punto de morir, y no puedo hacer nada mas que esperar mi muerte y seguir amandote en el mas alla....porque te amare, en este, u otro mundo.....te amare....sabes.....ahora me siento feliz....feliz porque fui yo quien murio, y no tu.....fui yo quien murio en esta vil batalla..... y no tu mi hermoso Milo....porque si tu hubieras muerto...que sentido tendria mi vida, que sentido tendria una vida sin tu calida compañia, sin tus profundos ojos, sin tu sensual voz, sin tus hermosos cabellos.....sin tu actitud enamorada y soñadora......je'taime Milo.....ahora y por siempre... je'taime....

FIN


End file.
